Special Armored Tactics Unit
The Armerican Commonwealth Army's Special Armored Tactics Unit (SATU), is a long-standing group of special operations soldiers assigned the greatest weapons and equipment owned by the American Commonwealth. They provide relief to the most needing of wasteland settlements and fight the major threats of the American Commonwealth. Origins The Special Armored Tactics Unit originally started as a misdirected project to allocate cybernetic soldiers and special operations after the War of 2040. It gained a bad reputation for how reclusive it was with recruitment, and how most of it contained outcasted cyborgs and "suicide squads." This would change during Operation Forge in 2049. Operation Forge During April, 2049, a Titan, one of the most dangerous mutants to rise from the radioactive wastes, had risen from the ruins of New York City. New York had been a problem for the entire AMCO to control as mutants kept appearing. The Titan called the "Tyrant" had been leading the legions of feral city mutants to the gates of AMCO outposts for a couple years now, but he had finally shown his face and laid waste to AMCO outposts across their borders, and decimated two large colonies. The AMCO had to withdraw its borders even more to stay outside the range of the Tyrant. One force decided to fight against it with the best weapons the AMCO could throw at it - SATU. It was filled with cyborgs and special ops with nothing to lose. They devised Operation Forge Operation Forge would go underway during May in 2049. They gathered their best saboteurs and soldiers to assault the New York City hive. They brought rail guns and their best weaponry and managed to fight the Tyrant himself with very few losses. They could not defeat him, but they managed to fight him back and removed a tooth. That tooth is housed in the New Age Hall of Special Operations ''at Fort Arbiter, the main headquarters of SATU in the AMCO. The defeat of the Tyrant and his mutants at the time made sure they received the funding needed to do their new job. Today, they are the primary special operations front and secondary scouting front of the AMCO. Relief Prior to 2060 the Special Armored Tactics Unit was only allowed to leave the borders of the AMCO to eliminate potential threats: mutant hives, major bandit lords, etc. But during 2060, its numbers were large enough to send a second division to increase the AMCO's knowledge about the post-war united states, and increase its reputation. They currently provide basic technology that the AMCO may sometimes take for granted: * Wireless power generators. * Solar power. * Hi-Grade industrial batteries. * Fusion cells. * Basic food (protein bars and consumable shakes.) * And agricultural infrastructure. Organization and Chain of Command The Special Armored Tactics Unit falls under the '''Army Special Operations Command (ASOC)', then the '''Special Operations Command (SOCOM) '''which reports to the higher areas of the AMCO, like a normal group of Special Ops. The rank structure is as follows: